Star's Destiny
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. If Hoshitani didn't get into Ayanagi, what would he do? He'd take the musical world by storm, and meet the one he's been looking for.


On the first day of school for Ayanagi Academy, only one person wasn't there.

Sighing, Hohsitani Yuta just got the letter saying that he didn't get accepted. And after all that hard work too! Hoshitani glares, determined, 'I'll join choir, dance club, and drama club then. I **WILL** see him again and dance with him, even if it takes me years!'

Spirits up and fire lit, he continues walking to his new school, determined to make his dream come true.

* * *

A few years later…

Hoshitani Yuta was a remarkable musical actor that practically stormed in. He surprised everyone with his performances.

When he got to the theater he'll be using for his next musical, he sees a silver-haired man onstage dancing. Hoshitani's eyes widened as he saw black wings and feathers. 'It's **him**. The one I've been searching for.' After the performance was finished, Hoshitani boldly stutters, "U-um…" The other man blinks, then looks toward his spectator.

"Are you in the musical that'll be performed soon?" Hoshitani asks. The man nods, "Yeah… will you be performing too?" Hoshitani nods, "Yeah… I guess we'll be working together then. Ne, what's your name?"

"Otori Itsuki," he smiles. Hoshitani smiles back, "I'm Hoshitani Yuta." Both of their smiles were so dazzling, there were sparkles.

"Ne, do you want to grab a coffee?" Otori asks. Hoshitani perks up and smiles, excited, "Sure! That'll be great!" So, they both went to a small café together.

At the café, they were both sitting across from each other, coffee on the table, an awkward silence between them.

"Um… Did you graduate from Ayanagi Academy, by any chance?" Hoshitani shyly asks. Otori blinks, then nods, "Yeah… I guess even you've heard of that place." Otori asks, "You just showed up in the musical world like a hurricane. What's your reason for performing?"

Hoshitani smiles, "A chance encounter. His dancing was very beautiful. So much so that it inspired me to perform. Right now, I'm looking for him." Otori's speechless for a minute before smiling, "I hope you find him then." Hoshitani smiles slyly, "Actually, I may have just found him." Otori looks at him, confused. Hoshitani chuckles, "I'll show you a dance. You may recognize it."

Otori smiles, curious, "Oh~? Sure, but after coffee." Hoshitani nods, happy.

* * *

So, after coffee, the two head back to the stage. Otori seated in the front row, while Hoshitani's on stage, getting into position.

Hoshitani dances the routine he saw all those years ago, surprising Otori. He recognizes it now. It's **his**. He sees Hoshitani with white wings, feathers flying, awed by the sight.

Once Hoshitani was done dancing, Otori gets up and walks up on stage and up to him, facing Hoshitani. "I'm the reason, huh…" Otori says. Hoshitani smiles, "Yup!" Otori smiles, "I'm glad to have inspired you then. Now, about my dancing being beautiful…" Hoshitani blushes, "Uh…" Otori smiles, "No need to be embarrassed. I'm very happy you said that," Hoshitani blushes harder.

* * *

After a few weeks to rehearsing and prepping, the musical is ready to go without a hitch. There's just one problem…

Sighing, Hoshitani thinks to himself, 'I've **never** kissed anyone. Not even for musicals. Yet… I'm supposed to k-kiss Otori on stage. What am I going to do?! I… like him. _**A lot**_. _**More** _ than I should, and it's **_messing me up_**!'

Whenever Otori and Hoshitani try to do the kiss scene, Hoshitani has managed to avoid it, one way or another. He's also managed to avoid Otori as well. Otori's been patient, but how long it'll last… even the producer doesn't know.

* * *

Alone in the practice room, Hoshitani has been over himself with worry and guilt, curled up into a fetal position.

That was when Otori walked in and saw him. He closed the door, and slowly approached the curled up Hoshitani. "Hoshitani~? You OK?" Otori asks, extending his hand to touch his shoulder. Hoshitani flinches, hugging his knees, and looks up at him. "I-I'm fine…" Hoshitani says, but Otori's not buying it.

Sighing, Otori sits down next to him, "Why have you been avoiding me?" Hoshitani shyly answers, "Sorry… It's just… the kiss scene…"

"Ah… You're nervous… I understand. When I had to kiss on stage the first time, I was nervous too," Otori tries to consul. Hoshitani shakes his head, "There is that but… I've n-never…" Otori blinks, "Oh… Well, I'll teach you." Hoshitani blinks at that, blushes, then curls in on himself again. Otori, having none of that, grabs Hoshitani's arm, pulling him up and into his lap.

Hoshitani blushes harder and tries to escape, but Otori's arms are strong enough to keep him in place. After a five minute struggle, Hoshitani yields, panting as he rests in Otori's lap.

Hoshitani sighs, Otori smiling as he puts Hoshitani into a position to kiss. Otori looks at him intensely, Hoshitani looking away. Grabbing his chin and turning his head, "Look at me," Otori commands, and Hoshitani reluctantly looks. Under such an intense gaze full of fondness, and maybe love, Hoshitani blushes immensely, frozen and unable to look away.

Otori leans in, wrapping an arm around Hoshitani's waist, the other hand under his chin, tilting it up, and looking at Hoshitani's cute, blushing face, brushing Hoshitani's lips with his own. "Is that OK?" Otori whispers as he pulls back an inch. Hoshitani, still blushing, nods. Otori smiles, and leans in for another kiss, this time, moving his lips. Hoshitani hastily tries to mirror him, kissing back clumsily. Pulling back, Hoshitani breathes, then tilts his head like a puppy, shyly asking, eyes shining and blush still in full force, "More?"

At that pleading look, Otori couldn't possibly say no, so he leans in for another kiss, which is like the others at first. Then, his tongue brushes Hoshitani's lips, causing them to part as he gasps in surprise. Not one to waste such a sweet opportunity, Otori slips his tongue in, exploring and tasting the wet cavern. It tastes like orange juice and something that's just **Hoshitani**. Hoshitani moans when Otori's tongue touches a certain spot, then Otori's tongue decides to play with Hoshitani's. They fight for dominance, but ultimately, Otori wins.

Parting for air, they pant, trying to get their breaths back, the both of them flushed. Once they'd calmed down, Otori asks, "How was that?" Hoshitani smiles back, "Good." Otori smiles, "I'm glad you liked it. At least now, we can do the kiss scene." Hoshitani nods in agreement, albeit slightly blushing.

It was then that Hoshitani realizes that he's still in Otori's lap, so he gets off him. Otori stands up too, then pulls Hoshitani close, brushing his cheek with his fingers, Hoshitani slightly blushing. "You're cute, you know that?" Otori tells him. Hoshitani just stares at him.

Smiling, Otori asks, "After this musical is done, would you let me take you out for dinner?" At this, Hoshitani blushes bright red, then vigorously nods, "Yes! I'd love to." Otori smiles his real smile, gives Hoshitani a quick kiss on the corner of his lips, then pets his hair. Hoshitani beams at him, and they go out for a walk together.

* * *

And so… after the musical was a success, Otori and Hoshitani went out on a date. From there, everything was so good. After a year of dating, they moved in together, and were practically an unofficial married couple. Although, Otori began calling Hoshitani by the nickname "Puppy" so Hoshitani retaliated by giving Otori the nickname "Bear." Their reasoning: they both act like they animals they're nicknamed.


End file.
